24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 2:00pm-3:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer & Udayan Bhat | director = Rensil D'Silva }} A riot breaks out at Pune Central Jail as Jai Singh Rathod carries out his plan to break Roshan Sherchan out of captivity. ATU close in on Kush Sawant's whereabouts, and Kiran Rathod helps Milli Saxena to prepare for her birthday. Girish Joshi is put in a difficult situation, and Jai and Roshan are held captive by an angry inmate. Episode guide The following takes place between 2:00pm and 3:00pm. Events occur in real time. 02:00:10 confronts Jai Singh Rathod]] Girish Joshi asks Jai Singh Rathod why he is there, if he is not with the ATU. Jai tells him to do as he says, and Joshi draws his gun, shouting for the guards. Jai calmly takes out his phone and shows him a picture of Rahul Joshi tied up. Girish lowers his gun, and as a guard enters Girish dismisses him. Jai tells him to sit, and to follow his instructions. Outside the prison, B.E.S.T Shankar arrives and asks to be let through the gate. The guard says that he though Shankar had finished his work for the day, but Shankar explains that he left his mobile phone somewhere in the prison. co-ordinates her staff]] At the ATU, Shibani Mallick speaks with Mihir, Zara Owais and Gyan Thakkar about what Jai is upto. Zara speculates he is planning something bad, and Mihir jumps to his defence, pointing out that Zara has never met him. Shibani interrupts and orders Gyan to send out a cross-agency alert. She then asks about Kush Sawant, and Gyan explains they have traffic footage from all areas except the Mahalaxmi Exchange. She tells everyone to focus on Kush as he may become symptomatic at any moment. taunts Kush Sawant]] Kush looks around the room he is trapped in, and spots Chang at the window. He runs over and offers Chang drugs from his bag, and money for the packet he lost. Chang tells them to be quiet, and Mitali notices Kush's nose starting to bleed. She asks Chang why they are wearing masks and what is wrong with Kush, and Chang explains he has a deadly virus with no cure. He tells Kush that when he injected himself he contracted the virus, and now he is a ticking bomb. speaks with Gyan Thakkar]] Girish Joshi is pleading with Jai, who receives a call from Gyan. Jai tells him he is handling Joshi, and Gyan explains he needs to get out of the jail with Roshan Sherchan before he has to send the cross-agency alert. Gyan says he will soon take out all telephone lines to the prison, and Jai asks him to keep in touch with Salim. Jai hangs up and tells Joshi to radio Shinde and order him to transfer custody of Roshan to Jai for transfer to another facility. Joshi explains that Jai can't just walk out with Roshan, and Jai places a walkie-talkie jammer on the desk, asking Joshi to turn it on in the control room. Joshi explains that hundreds of people died because of Roshan, and Jai threatens to add Rahul to that list, causing Joshi to attack him. Jai orders him to call Shinde, which he does. helps Milli Saxena prepare for her party]] Kiran Rathod is helping Milli prepare for her birthday party and talking about what she might get. Milli says she wants a Superman to protect her. Sara then comes down and thanks her for helping Milli, and Kiran asks about her injured hand. Sara explains she slipped in the bathroom, and Milli suddenly pops one of the balloons as she relays her story. speaks to Gyan Thakkar]] In a back corridor of ATU, Gyan calls Haroon Sherchan to tell him all of ATU is looking for Kush. He asks for Kush's location in order to put them off the scent, but Haroon says he will be safe with Chang. Gyan then tells Haroon there has been a complication with Jai. 02:11:20...02:11:21...02:11:22...02:11:23... 02:20:10 sets a trap]] Shinde leads Jai to Roshan's cell, and expresses his doubt at the necessity of moving the prisoner. Jai explains that in the last 24 hours he has killed both his lawyer and Marathe. Jai then passes B.E.S.T. Shankar, who makes his way into the kitchens. He pours a bottle of soap down the sink and takes the empty bottle to a fusebox. He urinates into the bottle and puts a length of fabric into it, with the other end in the fusebox, allowing the liquid to soak slowly down the fabric. is released from his cell]] Jai reaches Roshan's cell and asks Shinde to open it. Shinde is hesitant, but has his guards bring Roshan out. Elsewhere, Girish Joshi enters the control room and activates the walkie-talkie jammer. At that moment, the fusebox blows, and the lights go out in the prison. The cameras go dead, and Muzzaffar and the other prisoners jump back as bulbs explode, causing fires in their cells. They scream at the guards to open their cells. Jai is leading Roshan out as a guard comes up and informs Shinde of the fire in Sector 21. Jai encourages him to go, claiming he can handle Roshan alone, so Shinde leaves. Jai then attacks the two remaining guards, knocking them out and taking the key to Roshan's handcuffs. attacks the guards]] A guard enters the control room and informs Joshi of the fire and power cut. He lets the guards sound the alarm, and all the officers are sent to Sector 21. The guards tell Shinde they are unable to reach the control room, and he tells them to open the gates to stop the prisoners from dying. The guards are unable to use their walkies or phones, but eventually the word gets to the prison guards and the cells are opened. smiles at the chaos he has started]] A dead body of a prisoner is dragged out, and Muzzaffar incites the other prisoners to attack the guards in revenge. He smiles at the chaos that ensues, as the guards are overwhelmed. Jai leads Roshan onwards as Mussa gets out of Sector 21 and knocks out Shinde. Jai and Roshan become trapped in the chaos, and make their way across the fighting prisoners to escape. Roshan is recognised by both prisoners and guards, and Jai fights to protect him. Bhonsle stops Kamte and asks where Joshi is, who explains that the walkies aren't working. Bhonsle suggests using another frequency, and tells Kamte to go to the control room to switch it. tracks down Chang]] At the ATU, Shibani Mallick tells the room they need to find Kush Sawant. Zara tells Mallick she has spotted Chang on a traffic camera driving away from the scene of Vedant Acharya's shooting. Shibani tells Zara to get the number of the van and the others to check all possible routes it could have taken. She tells to update their agents in the field, and Gyan Thakkar tells her that everything is under control at Pune Central Prison. watches the prison riot unfold]] The fighting continues at the prison and Muzzaffar takes a knife from the kitchen. Kamte reaches the control room and gets them to change frequency. Jai and Roshan divert their route to avoid Rane and some other guards. In the control room, guards inform Joshi that the backup generator is online and the phones are starting to work again. The cameras and lights come back up and Bhonsle makes contact with Joshi on his walkie. Joshi tells him not to worry about Roshan but contain the other prisoners. Joshi allows Bhonsle to initiate Code Red protocol. Kush Sawant wipes blood from his nose and tells Mitali to keep away from him. Chang informs him that she will be suffering with him soon. Kush gets angry but Chang tells him to save his strength, as in 20 hours it will all be over. Bhonsle declares Code Red and closes the prison from all sides. Guards are given shoot on sight authority, and arm up with rifles. Shinde wakes up as Waghmare takes two prisoners back to their cells. explains himself to Mitali]] Kush explains to Mitali why he got himself involved with the drug dealers, to help his parents. He apologises for getting her involved, and asks if she trusts him. She nods her head. As the riot police get the prisoners back in their cells and put out the fires, Joshi is informed that they are bringing the prison back under control, but all the dangerous criminals are in Sector 28. Joshi says he will arrange for backup, but a guard points out that the phone lines are down. restrains Roshan]] Jai and Roshan confront two riot guards, knocking them out. Jai stops Roshan from brutally beating a guard, telling him to do as he says if he wants to get out. They take the guards into a closet and take their gear. is shocked at Haroon Sherchan's temper]] Haroon Sherchan is having trouble speaking to Gyan Thakkar on his phone, so takes Maya's to use. When he still can't get through, he angrily throws it on the ground, smashing it. He then gets through on his original phone, and tells Gyan he needs news of Roshan or he will implement his original plan. Gyan promises that Jai will get Roshan out, but Haroon expresses his doubts. leads the prisoners]] In their riot gear, Jai and Roshan are stopped by Bhonsle who orders them to the North Wing. Muzzaffar is fighting, and the prisoners plan their escape, but Mussa points out that the guards will shoot on sight. He says they cannot escape, but must enjoy themselves to the full, so orders them out. Zara is unable to ascertain the van's number plate, so Mihir sends her some of his advanced image recognition software. She tries it and reveals the number plate, which she passes on to everyone in the field. and Roshan are captured by the prisoners]] Jai and Roshan are surrounded by Mussa's group, who attack them and take them to Mussa. He puts them on their knees and tell them they are going to play a game of "kill the guards". They remove their helmets and Jai explains he is a retired officer and Roshan is a prisoner. Mussa says they have arrived at the right time, and shoots out the camera. In the field, an agent brings Raj Singh Bhakta a laptop to show him the van that Kush was in. He gets into his car to pursue it. plays a game with his captives]] Girish Joshi watches the chaos as Bhonsle radios him to say he is heading to Roshan's cell. Mussa surveys his captives; a terrorist, an ATU agent, a greedy dealer and a guard. He asks who will die first, before shooting the guard in the head. He asks who wants to live, and Shankar volunteers. He is put in a chair, and Mussa then selects Jai to play against him. Jai is sat opposite Shankar, and Mussa puts his gun between them. He says they will play a game, and empties all but one bullet from the revolver. He orders Jai to pick up the gun as the prisoners chant his name, and Jai puts it against his head and pulls the trigger, producing only a click. 02:48:40...02:48:41...02:48:42...02:48:43... 02:55:12 Shinde reaches Roshan's cell and sees he is gone. He meets Bhonsle and tells him Roshan and Jai are missing. Bhonsle goes to alert Superintendent Joshi. shoots himself]] B.E.S.T. Shankar is given the gun and told it his turn. He is hesitant, but the prisoners jeer at him for his past wrongs against them. He refuses at the last second, and Jai persuades him to do it for a chance to live. Shankar picks up the gun and pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the head and killing himself. Bhonsle tells Joshi that Jai and Roshan are missing, and Joshi tells him not to worry as they are still in the prison. They notice the kitchen camera is not working, and Bhonsle orders Shinde to take a team to the kitchen in the North Wing. watches Jai put the gun to his head]] Roshan is sat opposite Jai, and threatens that his brother will avenge his death. Mussa ignores him and tells him to pull the trigger. Shinde runs towards the kitchen with backup. The prisoners chant that Roshan is scared, so he picks up the gun and pulls the trigger, surviving the round. Jai is given the gun again, and points it at his head as Shinde's troops continue running. The screen goes black and a shot rings out. 02:59:57...02:59:58...02:59:59...03:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya (credit only) * Dr. Girish Oak as Girish Joshi * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania (credit only) * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania (credit only) * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania (credit only) * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta (credit only) * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick (credit only) Also starring * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Navin Polishetty as Kush Sawant * Pallavi Patil as Mitali * Nachiket Purnapatre as Muzzaffar * Surender Thakur as Mussa * Vikas Srivastav as Shinde * Atul Kale as B.E.S.T. Shankar * Vidyut Xavier as Rahul Joshi (photo only) * Devyani Bhatia as Sara Saxena * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena * Krishna Kumar Bisht as Chang Uncredited * Prasanna Ketkar as Bhonsle Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Evan Katz * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer ** Udayan Bhat * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Sound producer: Aravind Vijayakumar * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . Kiran Rathod's storyline is based on . See also * 2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) Day 205 205